


Apologise, my ass

by Neffectual



Series: From An In-Ring Perspective [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Forgiveness, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: <br/>i need some fuckin ambrollins apology sex but i mean is that even a kink tho idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologise, my ass

Dean hadn’t planned for this, but when Seth came and begged to be forgiven, it was too much to handle, too much for him to ask, too much to take all in one go. Increments, that was the key, incremental ways to let Seth back into his heart and into his life - starting with getting him back between his legs. 

Seth’s mouth had always been fucking heaven, but having him on his knees again, mouth open, begging… Seth whining and tugging at his own hair with the order to sit and wait… Dean was struggling to hold himself together.

“Please, Dean, please, I want it, I need to suck you, I need you in my mouth, please, please, missed it, missed your dick so much.”

It wasn’t exactly odes of love poetry, or a suggestion that Seth regretted betraying them that night. It wasn’t even a sign that Seth had missed him, not really, just that he’d missed being on his knees like a whore, missed begging for a cock to choke on, missed Dean’s hand threading into his hair and holding him steady, so he could fuck Seth’s pretty mouth.

Pressing in felt like coming home, Seth’s arch of his spine and moan as he tasted Dean for the first time in over a year exactly what he needed to hear. It didn’t matter what lies spilled out of Seth’s mouth, if his pointed tongue became forked and venomous, because his body couldn’t lie. His body couldn’t pretend that he hadn’t spent nights lying awake and lonely thinking about how Dean felt inside him, above him, with him. 

Coming, without warning, feeling Seth choke around him and sputter, but still swallow gratefully was exactly what Dean had wanted out of this. Seeing Seth’s hand fly down to his own neglected cock and rub, viciously, unable to even find the coordination to get his dick out - well, that was just the icing on the cake. Watching Seth come in his pants, whining, shaking, eyes closed and biting his lip made it all seem worth the wait.

“Thank you, I - I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I never wanted to - “ Seth starts, but Dean cuts him off with a gentle tug to his hair.

“Oh, don’t worry, Sethie. I never listen to whores.”

Leaving Seth on his knees, gasping with the sting of his words - yeah, Dean can almost see what Seth got out of walking away from them.


End file.
